


That One Time

by riventhorn



Series: Courage, Strength, and Magic [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine always referred to it as “that one time.” Whenever he mentioned it, Arthur never failed to blush. And Merlin took a deep breath and gave Arthur a hopeful look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February round of tavern tales.

Gwaine always referred to it as “that one time.” 

Whenever he mentioned it, Arthur never failed to blush. 

And Merlin took a deep breath and gave Arthur a hopeful look.

“No,” Arthur always told him. “Not again. I was drunk. So drunk. That’s the only reason it happened.”

“But—” Gwaine would begin.

“ _No_ ,” Arthur would repeat. 

Then Merlin and Gwaine would each give him a kiss. Merlin’s meant: “I understand, and I would never make you do something you don’t want to do.” 

Gwaine’s meant: “You know I never take ‘no’ for an answer.” 

And Arthur couldn’t deny that Gwaine’s persistence had led to some of the most awesome sex he had ever had.

Like that one time.

*

Gwaine, who was a crafty bastard, knew how to prey on Arthur’s weak spots. 

“Merlin’s been feeling down lately,” he said one morning when he and Arthur had squeezed into the bathroom together because they both had to make a nine a.m. meeting. 

“He’s just stressed about work,” Arthur said around his toothbrush. “We could go off somewhere for the weekend. Relax. Take his mind off things.”

“We could.” Gwaine gave Arthur a grin in the mirror. “Or we could take his mind off things right here. In bed.”

Arthur snorted. “That’s your solution for everything.”

“Because it works!” He put an arm around Arthur and pinched his ass. Arthur swatted him away and shook his toothbrush at him.

“You know he loves taking care of you,” Gwaine wheedled. “If he can get you sweaty and moaning and give you what you’re begging for, all that stress just melts right away.”

Arthur cleared his throat and tried to straighten his tie. “Well…”

“I love it, too. And I was thinking we could do a repeat of that one time.”

“No, Gwaine.”

“But Merlin loved it. I’ve never seen him come so hard. Or you, for that matter.”

“I did not.”

“Why does it make you so uncomfortable?” Gwaine asked, sounding genuinely curious. “Fucking hottest thing I’ve seen in my life, if you ask me.”

Arthur shrugged. 

“It’s okay to like it. Doesn’t mean you still can’t run all of us into the ground on the football field or fuck Merlin good and hard.” 

Arthur considered. Perhaps…

“All right,” he conceded with a sigh and then had to deal with Gwaine’s smug countenance the rest of the week.

*

He and Gwaine came home early on Friday afternoon so they would have time to prepare before Merlin got off work. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Gwaine praised when Arthur was ready. “Now just stay right there. I’ll bring him in.”

Arthur waited, sitting on the bed that had been stripped down to just the sheets, feeling nervous without the alcohol that had dulled his inhibitions the last time. 

At last, he heard Merlin arrive. Gwaine was speaking to him, their voices drawing closer to the bedroom door. And then it opened, and Merlin froze, mouth falling open.

“Oh,” he breathed, eyes wide as he stared at Arthur.

Arthur met his eyes for a second and then looked away, heart pounding. He turned his gaze onto his body instead, at what had—shocked? captivated?—Merlin. 

Black stockings covered his feet and ended just above his knees, secured to a lacy white garter belt. Two pink silk bows decorated the clasps, their color picked up in the thong he wore that was also covered in pink lace ruffles. A white satin camisole, edged with even more lace, clung to his chest, pooling in soft folds on his stomach. 

Gwaine had bought all of it—months ago, according to him, which testified to his faith in his ability to wear down Arthur’s resistance. Last time—“that one time”—it had just been a pair of black panties and pink hair bows, given as a gag gift at Leon’s bachelor party. 

This time, Gwaine had eschewed the hair bows in favor of real flowers—pink daisies that he had carefully pinned in Arthur’s hair. 

“You’ve been thinking about this a lot, haven’t you?” Arthur had said to him, and Gwaine had nodded and kissed him very gently, as though he didn’t want to disturb the picture Arthur made, sitting there on the bed with his knees tucked under him. 

Now Gwaine looped his arms around Merlin’s shoulders and whispered, “Isn’t he gorgeous?”

Arthur looked up quickly, just in time to catch Merlin’s nod.

“He’s our princess, isn’t he?” Gwaine continued.

Merlin nodded again, squeezing Gwaine’s hand tightly. 

Gwaine’s voice dropped lower. “What do you want to do to him?”

“I—” Merlin cleared his throat. “I want to touch him. And—”

“And?” Gwaine prompted.

“I want to put my mouth on him,” Merlin confessed, squirming and flushing, “through the lace.”

“Is that all?”

Merlin shook his head. “I want to hold him and pinch his nipples through the—the satin,” he stammered, “and watch you finger him.”

“Mmmm, and when I fuck him?” Gwaine asked, giving Arthur a smile.

Merlin drew a quick breath. “I want him to suck me off.”

Gwaine raised his eyebrows. “Will we let him come?”

“Maybe.” Merlin’s voice shook as Gwaine reached down to rub his crotch, kneading his erection through his jeans. “If he asks nicely.”

“What do you think, princess?” Gwaine propped his chin on Merlin’s shoulder, watching Arthur. “Can you handle all that?”

Arthur was finding out what it felt like to have lace catching against the tip of his hardening cock, thong growing tighter as Merlin spoke. “Yes,” he said, although his voice trembled a little. “I would like that…please.”

He whispered the last word, and Merlin was across the room in a second, kneeling next to him, hands petting his stocking-clad legs and feathering over the lace on his hips. He kissed Arthur’s neck. “It will be fine, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful like this. Oh my God.” 

His arms wrapped around Arthur, and Arthur swiveled into the embrace, tucking his face against Merlin’s shoulder, flinging out a hand for Gwaine. 

Gwaine grasped it and climbed onto the bed behind him. He already had his shirt off—probably his trousers, too, knowing Gwaine—and his skin felt warm against Arthur’s back, chest hair tickling between Arthur’s shoulder blades. “I told you it would make him wild,” he whispered in Arthur’s ear.

Arthur hummed in agreement and leaned back into Gwaine’s arms, beginning to relax. “You’re wearing too many clothes, Merlin,” he said. “Strip off.”

Gwaine laughed. “There’s the bossiness. Didn’t you hear that part about asking nicely?”

But Merlin was already obeying, yanking his way through buttons, barely slowing down to ease the zipper past his erection. 

Arthur pushed Gwaine back against the wall and stretched out. He smoothed his camisole down over the garter belt and bent one of his knees, spreading his thighs. Merlin watched, drinking in every movement. “I think you said you wanted this,” Arthur said, cupping his cock through the lace thong.

Merlin crawled between his legs, mouthing his way up the stockings and stroking the little bows lovingly. Gwaine propped himself up next to them, shoving his briefs down and taking himself in hand, eyes glued to Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin eased a finger under the elastic hem of the thong. It felt good, soothing where the lace had been scratchy. His other hand slipped along the satin of the camisole against Arthur’s stomach, which was a little pudgy because he hated working out in the winter and had a sweet tooth that Gwaine indulged shamelessly. 

Merlin’s lips ghosted along the front of the thong, teasing.

“ _Merlin_.” Arthur shifted restlessly, just wanting someone to touch his cock already, for God’s sake.

But Merlin slid his hand under Arthur’s ass instead, squeezing and grazing against his balls. 

Arthur nudged him in the stomach with his foot.

Merlin hovered his fingers by Arthur’s crotch, almost but not quite touching.

“Are you going to wear these things again for us?” he asked, looking up at Arthur and moistening his lips with his tongue.

Arthur nodded. “Yes. I…like it,” he admitted. “But if you don’t get your mouth on me this _second_ , Merlin, I swear I will—”

“Hush, princess,” Gwaine said, shutting him up with a kiss and then licking up the noises Arthur made as his cock jumped, Merlin’s mouth warm and wet through the lace. The sensation of the lace rubbing against him, Merlin’s tongue occasionally flicking out and catching the tip of his cock were it peeked above the lace—he writhed against the sheets, not caring if the flowers fell out of his hair, sucking fiercely on Gwaine’s lips. 

“Better not give him too much,” Gwaine said, breaking away, and Merlin, the bastard, listened, sitting up.

“No,” Arthur moaned, reaching for him. “I’m so close. Please.”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Merlin soothed, climbing around so that he could sit behind Arthur and take him in his arms. “You’ll like this; I promise.” He glanced at Gwaine, who was fetching lube and a condom. “Think you can do it with the thong on?”

“Yep.” Gwaine knelt in between Arthur’s legs, spreading them. “I’ll just move it aside a little.”

Arthur jerked, clutching at Merlin’s arm as the thong pulled tight against his balls. Gwaine stroked the rim of his hole, spreading the lube around, pushing against it but not quite entering. 

“Make him fuck me already,” Arthur demanded of Merlin, who just laughed and, true to his word, pinched one of Arthur’s nipples. Then he made Arthur suck on his fingers until they were wet. He soaked the camisole where it touched Arthur’s nipples, and they puckered under the cool, wet, fabric. Merlin pinched and massaged them while Gwaine kept rubbing Arthur’s hole, sometimes digging his nail in just a bit, a rougher touch that made Arthur pant and squirm.

Arthur was almost limp in Merlin’s arms by the time Gwaine pushed a finger inside. He’d slid down so that his head was resting on Merlin’s stomach, and it only took a little finagling to get his mouth by Merlin’s cock. He licked it, pressing his tongue down as Gwaine nudged against his prostate.

“Oh, fuck.” Merlin twisted a hand in the camisole.

“You need more of that, princess?” Gwaine asked, and he pulled out his finger, helping Arthur turn over so he could take Merlin’s cock into his mouth. “You want some in your sweet ass, too?”

Arthur got his knees under him, pushing up his hips.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Gwaine put on the condom and then eased into Arthur in one long, thick glide that made him suck hard at Merlin’s cock.

Merlin’s pelvis bucked up, and he cursed, gripping Arthur’s hair.

“Fill his mouth,” Gwaine said. “Do it.”

Arthur’s cock was dribbling precome, getting the lace all sticky. Gwaine’s thighs slapped against his ass, pushing him back down onto Merlin’s cock. He sucked again, and Merlin came, muscles jumping in his stomach as he shot into Arthur’s mouth.

He had barely finished before Gwaine was hauling Arthur up onto his knees and coaxing open his mouth. He dipped a finger into the creamy hollow of come that Arthur had held without swallowing. Trailing his finger out of Arthur’s mouth, he painted his lips with it.

Merlin blinked up at them, chest still heaving. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, voice rough. “Both of you.” 

Gwaine bumped his hips up, nudging his cock a little further into Arthur, who gurgled and made flapping motions at Merlin. Rolling over, Merlin grabbed a tissue for him, and Arthur spat out the come. He hated swallowing it, unlike Gwaine, who probably could have lived off the stuff. 

Gwaine pushed him back down to the bed then, and Merlin cradled him, kissing his forehead while Gwaine drilled into his ass. 

“Do you want to come?” Merlin asked softly.

His cock throbbed in time to Gwaine’s thrusts. “Please. Oh, please,” he begged, the smell of Merlin’s sweat pungent, the short hairs on his arms ruffling with Arthur’s breaths. 

“All right. Soon, I promise. Can you hold on for us?”

Arthur nodded, clutching Merlin’s shoulder for the last, deep thrusts that brought Gwaine’s orgasm.

His ass felt sore when Gwaine drew out. And through all of it that damned lace had been rubbing on his cock, driving him _mad_. All he needed was a little touch, the release of the tight thong.

Merlin’s fingers were cool on his hot skin. The pressure eased, his cock freed, and then Merlin rubbed him, such a light caress, but it was enough. His cock pumped streamers of come onto his stomach, and he groaned, long and low.

He felt exhausted afterwards. A deep, languorous exhaustion that turned his limbs to putty. He could only yawn and blink as Merlin and Gwaine stripped off the thong, garter belt, and stockings and rolled him into the sheets. After some debate, they left the camisole on. Merlin fingered one of the flowers that had survived the ordeal, smiling, while Gwaine went to get them some water. Arthur drank half a glass and then burrowed into the pillows, Gwaine and Merlin settling on either side of him.

“Love you like this,” Gwaine said, rubbing his thumb over the camisole’s strap. 

Arthur smiled, pleased, listening to Merlin and Gwaine kissing. “That one time” had become “those two times,” and he suspected that pretty soon, they would lose count altogether.


End file.
